Between Us
by lilabut
Summary: Bella wants to try out something new and Jacob is everything but excited about it. At first...


I was given the following prompt: _a Bella Jacob bondage fic where Jacob is maybe unwilling at first but ultimately helpless to Bella's advances_

This is the result.

* * *

B e t w e e n. u s.

Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
That flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept between two lungs

_**Between Two Lungs**_, Florence + The Machine

"Come on, Bells. Can't we try something else? Why _this_?" Jacob groaned, looking down at Bella kneeling at the end of their bed, fumbling with the heavy metal in her palms.

"It's going to be fun. I don't understand why you're so against it. You were the one who suggested we should try something different. Now, stop complaining about actually going through with it," Bella mumbled harshly, finally able to stick the tiny key into its keyhole, the quiet _click_ causing a foreign rush of fear inside of Jacob.

"Yeah, I know. And I still think we should. But there are a million things out there we could try and you have to buy those things?" he whined, pointing at the now opened handcuffs.

"You trust me, do you?" Bella asked, suddenly without any humour or sarcasm but with nothing but honest worry and the familiar self-consciousness.

"Honey, of course I do," Jacob reassured her, sitting up to crawl towards her, enveloping her naked body in his arms, pressing her tightly against him.

"It's just… weird. That's all. I'm not scared that you're going to torture me to death or something. I'd probably rip the bed apart before you could do any harm, anyway."

The smirk on his face oozed with self-confidence and Bella made a mental note to make him pay for that one later. For now, she simply enjoyed the warmth of his embrace and planted a chaste kiss on his chest.

They spent a few minutes like this, simply enjoying each others presence and the tingling sensation running through their veins.

"Hey!" Jacob suddenly said rather loudly as the cold band of metal clicked deftly around his left wrist and he looked down to meet a mischievous grin on Bella's lips paired with a mock expression of innocence in her brown eyes.

"Come on," she said calmly, pushing her palms flat against his chest. Against his will and better judgement, Jacob sat back against the headboard of their bed. He could not help but stare as Bella slowly – almost sensually - crawled over him, straddling his upper thighs.

"Bel-ls…," he said, his voice breaking and being swallowed by a suppressed moan as she pressed her breast into his chest.

"Yeah?" she hummed against his ear, her tongue darting out to feel the rough sensation of the goose bumps she had caused while her hands were busy fastening the handcuffs at the headboard of their bed.

"Don't you think we could just…skip this and… like…postpone it or something?" Jacob stuttered, pushing his hips forward to meet Bella's skin more directly – causing both of them to moan rather loudly into each other's necks.

"Nah, I don't think so," Bella replied, nonetheless grinding her hips against Jacob's – for a second wavering in her decision to make this last. Long.

"_God_…," Jacob breathed huskily, clutching his still free hand around Bella's waist to pull her back against his middle, circling her hips there.

But Bella interrupted his frenzy when she pushed his hand away and immediately snapped it with the second pair of handcuffs, quickly fastening that to the headboard as well – leaving Jacob exposed and trapped.

She smirked. Now, for once, _she_ was the one in charge.

"So, how did you…you know… imagine this to work?" Jacob asked nervously, testing the restraint of the handcuffs when he pulled slightly.

"Well, I thought we should go slowly. Since this is kind of our first time," Bella said with the same smirk from earlier on her lips, the tips of her fingers slowly, _oh so slowly_, travelling up Jacob's calves, circling his knees, tickling him there before silencing his laughter by softly pressing their way up his inner thigh.

She repeated that for a few times, never really going where Jacob ached her to be, each time pulling away in the last second and no matter how wildly Jacob's bucked his hips – she was being merciless.

"God, Bells. _Are_ you trying to kill me?"

"No… where would the fun be?"

"Right," Jacob mumbled, knocking his head against the wall behind the bed, his fingers forming angry fists as Bella once again repeated her torturous act. An almost embarrassingly loud moan escaped him when Bella straddled his knees and began to plant soft kisses all over his torso.

The parallel journeys of her fingers on his thighs and her soft lips and the tip of her tongue on his chest and stomach made him quiver, shake, tremble, moan, groan, sigh, clutch the air in his fists and buck every available part of his body.

Always _so_ close.

"God, Bells. _Please_," he whimpered, rattling with the handcuffs like a stubborn child.

"I think you deserve a little…punishment," Bella smirked, lightly brushing her hand against Jacob's erection, earning herself a pain-filled hiss of dissatisfaction.

"For what?" he managed to ask, his eyes now closed. It almost resembled a prayer.

"Well, multiple reasons, actually," Bella murmured, trailing her tongue across Jacob's stomach, the tip dipping slightly into his navel, her hands pushing down his body as he bucked closer to her.

"Are you ever going to tell me or – _fuck_," Jacob ended with a moan, never getting a chance to end his sentence when Bella brushed her lips against his lower abdomen, always careful to tease and not to please him.

"I think you should figure that out by your-" Bella whispered, emphasising each of her words with a feather-light brush of her lips. However, she was interrupted by the phone ringing loudly downstairs and both she and Jacob groaned simultaneously.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jacob said, repeatedly knocking the back of his head against the wall.

"I'll go check it," Bella said with disappointment heavy in her voice and got off the bed, grabbing her bathrobe from the foot of the bed and wrapping it around herself before sprinting to the door.

"Hey! So you _are_ leaving me here naked and…tied up?"

Bella burst out in laughter – both at Jacob's words and the pout on his face as well as at the ridiculous image of him laying on their bed, hands tied to the headboard, naked and very aroused and frustrated.

"I'll be right back. I've still got a little surprise for you," Bella said seductively, winking at Jacob before hurrying downstairs to answer the phone.

"Great…more surprises," Jacob muttered, rattling at the handcuffs once again, knowing that ripping them off would deprive him of what he wanted – _needed_ – so badly for even longer than Bella's patience would endure.

He was sure of _that_.


End file.
